oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Summers C. Nazaryan
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ???? | age = ???? | bounty = ????? | status = Alive | birth = ????? | height = 6 ft 8 | weight = 350 lbs | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Yaku Yaku no Mi | dfename = Disaster-Disaster Fruit | dfmeaning = Disaster | dftype = }} History Man of Misfortune COMING SOON Dreamer, Watcher, Sleeper Debts to Repay Appearance Personality Despite the many terms used to demonize Summers he is on average a tranquil, serious and quiet individual. Not serious to the point where he does not indulge in moments of humor, but serious in terms of his expression. his resting face always portrays a man of great focus, one looking into or toward the future while being mindful of the here and now. Preferring to stay and mind his own business and has no interest in the affairs of the current world nor it's issues. He is a staunch support of Nature itself and like many of his people worships a God, in his case Goddess as its to Mother Nature he often prays to or gives thanks too. Summers is personable and polite, amazingly easy to befriend, though he is more the person that grows on you because he is a man of few words thus conversations with him last for mere moments. He speaks when he has something to say and when he feels like it and is steadfast on his word when given and so long as loyalty and respect are given to him he shall return it unquestionable so, making him a man of honor especially born in a time where a man was to be taken at his word. His recluse like behavior however does not make him less of a personable individual, just avoids finding himself surrounded by people of like minded modern ideas of pursuit of power, greed and influence. One of the biggest traits about Summers is his relationships with people, and the two biggest things he looks for. Loyalty and Respect, both of which are earned to him and not just given, however in return he expects the same back. Summers goes by the "I respect Everyone till they give me a reason not too" mentality, thus everyone upon first meeting has equal standing to him. While Loyalty comes to be earned and gained as is trust, each is built over time and exchanged. It is here Summers personality can be dangerously unhinged because any form of betrayal carried against him. Is punishable by death. It is the fastest way to become an enemy and target of his. In the same manner in which a lion does not ask permission to eat it's prey nor consult with sheep. A disaster does not seek permission to destroy nor does it apologize to those caught in it's wake of destruction. Summers makes no attempts to listen to reason nor concern himself with the details or logistics of former allies or the circumstances of his enemies he simply seeks, finds and destroys. Attacking and destroying in an unapologetic manner and stopping at nothing until his opponent has been completely obliterated. Summers does not believe in mercy for his enemies nor does he believe in conversing or engaging in any light witted banter with those deemed as his enemy. Just how a disaster hits and say nothing to it's victims, its actions speaking loudly of the words it will not and can not say. Summers embraces a force of nature and removes his enemies from the living one person, area, town, village or island at a time. It matters not to the Master of Disaster. This unhinged behavior is the leading reason to his imprisonment while he slept, and the complexity that followed the seals as well. Something he is saving for his own people Summer's motives and reasoning however has been one of the few mysteries of him, even in the past his motives and motivations were so clouded with mystery that the people he once fought beside began to fear him for the unknown and possible threat he could pose if his motives would one day ever go against his people. This threat combined with Summer's pension for short conversations and mostly secretive solo nature led to the fear and mistrust of him and led to his sealing. Their fear of him was so great as to avoid provoking him he was sealed in his sleep, his wife put to death and child as well. He can create a lot of unease with people as he knowingly puts people on guard and on their toes as he purposely always says less than necessary leaving people to come to their own conclusions about him. A sign that Summer is extremely shrewd and calculative when he wants to be. As he has had a chance to reflect on his freedom more and more Summers has in turn become a lot more relaxed than he was early on, while he still speaks little of himself he is far more open to talking and engaging conversation when needed and even joking more, what has not changed however is his intent to destroy the home of his people once he locates it, a promise he intends to carry out no matter the cost. Beyond this Summers has in soe respects slowly returned to he man he was before his betrayal Relationships Abilities Haki Busoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent. Summer's armor acts more like a invisible force rather than an armor which he names the. Creating a powerful form of defense that encompasses his body, donning the name Force of Nature. No matter the form of attack, or type of offense whether close handed strike or long range attack. They all travel through the air and thus follow a path or guided purpose in their singular moment of launch from the opponent. Summer's Haki acts as a barrier which effectively catches these threats or attacks, "spins repels and disperses" away with redirecting it on to a different path or repelling it all together. Summers can easily parry any form of offense mounted against him such as long range strikes and easily toss them asunder, both creating a rotating shield of wind around themselves and tossing away any would be attacks be it close range or long range. This Cyclonic Overworld feature makes fighting summers one on one virtually impossible as if attacked from one individual and one one side makes it very easy for him to focus on the direction and form of the attack and then repel it away. This Cyclonic wall is the perfect answer to deal with people who fight using zone based offenses or rely on direct forms of combat to obtain their results, even makes glancing blows and sniping like strikes virtually worthless as Summers can easily focus on the attacked area and "Repel" and blast it away. According to summers attacking him and his overworld is the equivalent of a throwing house into a raging f5 tornado expecting it to stop it. Solidifying his case as a force of nature, a man of Natural Disasters a phenomenon beyond the control of man kind since the dawn of time itself. However the rotational sphere itself despite it's many advantages can be breached. While attacking Summers in a solo fashion does not reap results, using sustained attacks from varying sides can disrupt the rotation enough causing it to overload as the rotation can only address and repel but so many omni-directional attacks at a time and repel them as such. If the attacks comes faster than he can repel it increases the chances of overloading his over world and thus forcing a "cool down" moment to restart the over world and pick up the speed necessary to strengthen the defense. While the cool down is forced Summer's physical body is open to damage and can be struck. His Haki's combined as well as inordinate connection with all things travelings via wind and air Summers is the quintessential force of Nature he believes himself to be. Kenbunshoku Haki This form of Haki for Summers is more used in a Passive/supplementary ability. Aurae is a sensory ability he possesses and his vector of sense comes directly form his ability to generate and use various forms of wind disasters. In the same manner as certain creatures among the wilderness rely on Sonar to be an extra pair of eyes. Summers uses the wind to create a form of sixth sense to extend the reach of his sensory powers. By passively ejecting a sweeping breeze across an area Summers Can locate and detect objects present in the area as the wind sweeps over them, detecting their obstructions and noting their location in distance from his current position. This wind sensory allows him to find exactly where people are in according to their obstruction in the wind. This ability gives him a great deal of advantages that make it incredible difficult, if not nearly impossible to sneak up on. Using his Skin as a means to collect this information Summers using his Aurae has created a Threat detection ability which alerts him to objects traveling through the air allowing his body to instantly know when an object is threatening close to hitting him as well as the speed at which it moves through the air. His ability to intake this information allows Summers to coordinate accordingly the best form of defense to defend himself from the impending doom. This form of sensory is what has created the highly elusive defense summers can boast and make him increasingly hard to hit, as all objects and attacks that travel through the air can set off his threat detectors or objects moving at speeds which can be damaging to him. This ability makes him next to impossible to ambush, sneak up on or even attack using Guerilla style tactics. Using this same ability he can also detect unnatural impurities within the air that would be dangerous to both he and his allies. He can detect other forms of irregularities in the air such as drastic change in temperature whether increasing or decreasing. He can even detect if someone is lying to him should the person make any drastic or subtle changes in their breathing patterns due to his extreme attention to detail of his sensory in light of his betrayal. This sensory abilities allows Summer's a great range of abilities and unlimited source of uses and combinations that allows him a great deal of advantages over his opposition, something that would make him a "Pain in the ass" to deal with as well as present a great challenge to many who would learn of his abilities and existence. Combined these abilities make Summers virtually untouchable to long and close range based combat in solo encounters. Devil Fruit The fruit allows Nazaryan to manipulate and generate wind based natural disasters in a plethora of ways, formations and styles. Altering each based on the type of damage he wishes to inflict, be it slicing or cutting damage, blunt force trauma and more. Granting him extraordinary offensive power and equally impressive defensive capabilities Above all this power gives him an impressive pension for wide scale destruction and living up to his name as the Disaster human. Able to create wind storms of immeasurable heights, speed and economical destruction he is extremely well versed in modifying and moderating the scale of power he wishes to generate, opting to avoid grand gestures to maintain discretion if called for. However his love for unleashing nature's fury and deep belief in himself as an Avatar of mother nature's rage he rarely makes use of the fine tuning and control need to maximize his fruit's abilities, this comes from inexperience and still coming to understand the fruits powers. From isolated incidents to just utter chaos Nazaryan poses and immense threat to the opposing side based on the sheer versatility of his powers alone if not just the damage and loss of life attributed to natural Disasters. Creating offensive, defensive and even supplementary uses of his powers. Such as wrapping his body in tornado's for traveling and taking to the skies, enveloping his hands and feet in deadly cyclones to enhance the impact of his strikes tremendously increasing speed and strength creating tornado armor for himself to deflect and blow away attacks , as well as nose dive into areas, it is never short on uses and besides incredible destructive power it's versatility is it's greatest power. He can reverse rotation of his cyclones create voids of nothingness, pull air from areas and even people's lungs, using a system of a localized rotation to pull in air from them in a more controlled manner, create quick powerful gusts to replicate attraction and repelling techniques and mask his offense by switching up tactics making it hard to master the source pattern he operates under. More than anything Summers is more focused wrecking absolute havoc on an area and devastating everything until nothing remains but dust and echos. Fine love and focus on the more devastating aspects of his power often has him overlook the finer and smoother touch he could implement if he showed control and restraint. This very way of fighting led to him being branded that of a disaster himself and thus sealed way in his sleep to avoid provoking him. In more deadlier applications Summer's can thin the air and slowly suffocate a person by quietly stealing air from a person as they fight and exert themselves running them down or even make his opponents intake more air than usual nd cause their lungs to rupture as humans can only hold but so much air at a time. Create pockets void of air using whirlwinds or cyclones that made it hard to breath for opponents or large groups of people. These applications are available to Summers despite the fact he prefers a more destructive damaging approach. Supplementary *'Shu': Summers while not known for his display of self-control regarding his techniques has shown a degree of deeper understanding to his skill set. By generating a current of wind beneath him, Nazaryan is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended there till otherwise. This ability has served a wide variety of purposes: flying around freely at high speed, crossing long distances in relatively short times avoiding the hassle of ships and other forms of transportation, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places no provided to non-flyers. he can also bequeath someone else the ability to fly as well, simply generating a current of wind beneath them in the same manner and guiding them in the direction he wishes. Shu grants him a great deal of not only flexibility but also a great deal of elusiveness making him harder to hit as oppose to if he was grounded. Another version of his early attempts at flight were wrapping his lower body in a cyclone capable of pushing into the air, however he could only hover provided the cyclone kept spinning and only fly so long as he kept the rotation going and directional. CQC Capabilities Summers uses an Ancient forgotten form of Pencak Silat that due to him being the sole owner of was lost to the world and time and left behind. Being sealed for years allowed various forms of Pencak Silat to be born and each new birth and deviation led to the lost of the original format from which it came each generation becoming more watered down than the last in order to compensate for a new style that in time it's core became lost. Summers brand of Silate is know as Silek Sitaralak (シレク シタララク Shireku Shitararaku)-A unique fighting style and method which finds it's origins in the umbrella term of the Pencak Silat. On it's own power this style is simply based on power coordinated strikes that attack various part of the body and inflict serious amounts of body. these attacks are seen as unorthodox and extremely unusual due to the placement and choice of attacks which are targeted. This style targets and attacks several key vital sport of the body which are increasingly difficult to block. Sitarlak Silat is designed to attack the eyes, throat, nape, privates, feet and fingers of the opponent and methodically take an opponents limbs from them using various strikes, grapples and grabs. Many of the attacks within this style often encourage attacker to hit directly or with glancing blows to defend and destroy. Defending the targeted area with the counter grapple and then destroying the attacking limb of the opponent and removing it's usefulness from the opponent. This also takes away a quarter of the power and momentum from the body which not only ruins the base of all martial arts, but also weakens the striking power and concentration level due to the pain of the attack used from a Sitaralak Silat user. The kicks are done in the same fashion and yet while they lack the precision of hands and fingers, they provided excellent mobility to move and also thrown powerful kicks to tightening up the muscles of their enemies while remaining nimble on their feet. The basics of the strikes are known as the Maambiak Fruit or study of practical techniques. However though only practical techniques they are highly dangerous and always targets a vital tool or sex, jaw, eyes, neck, bone crows and heart. Summers coined it as the Gathering Cloud once the application of his devil fruit was added into effect Summers offensive prowess with the style increased in both bodily harm and even nearby destruction. His ability to create gusts of wind, cyclones and other forms of wind gives him a large attack radius that allows him to hit opponents with glancing blows that should the actual strike miss, the power of the wind itself can still be used to strike and toss his opponents a great distance. His strikes can be augmented with various vortexes with varying forms of power that can range from internal bleeding to severe blunt force trauma and decapitation and evisceration. Packing enough power that his attacks are equivalent to being hit by a oncoming train at full speed. This fighting style allows for Summers to obliterate opponents at close range and even score on a glancing blow should the opponent dodge and equally destroy anything around him. *'Gathering Cloud Hurricane Kick' : Summers generates a cyclone using his body and leg and then spins creating a hurricane like motion with his leg extended outward for a continuous sweep like spin that can strike multiple times, rotating his legs for as long as he keeps the motion going. This kick gathers up quite a bit of wind force and can pull people into it which drags them right into the path of the kicks he can even take flight and use this to dodge projectiles and guide himself in the air or hover gently. *'Gathering Cloud Tornado Fist': : Summers is known for wrapping his arms and legs in tornado's to greatly increase the power and devastation of his strikes and blows. He creates a vortex of wind with great speed around his wrist and arms which gives off quite a bit of wind speed of it's own. Striking an opponent with this allows the wrist cyclone to violently grind into the opponent and send them careening and twisting away like a guided missile. The wind speed of the cyclone can be so great that if the target manages to dodge but are still in close proximity the force of the wind would knock them back a great deal of distance. This Fist can also be used for defensive measures as well to knock back or redirect point blank attacks. The Cyclone itself can also be extended and fired off as a long distance shot striking well beyond it's original range. The flexibility of this technique is what allowed it to become a mainstay among his few. According to Summers this technique also appears to be his top 5 favorite to use and rely on stating it's may applications make it interchangeably useful in nearly all encounters. The strength of the blow can easily grind into boulders and buildings digging into the them and then blowing them apart sending debris off like missiles in scattered directions. Even the simplest of blows can become powerful haymakers. *'Gathering Cloud Burst Vortex' : the long range version of the Tornado first. With Rotation speed fast enough to create friction and shoot off a directed blast of wind that packs a serious punch enough to violently crash into terrain and tear through it, it also can be used to attack projectiles and completely blow them away or knock them off their intended flight path. As a variant of the Tornado fist it in turn is a favorite go to move of his to get him out of tough situations, it lacks the tornado's fist power in wind speed in that if it misses it can still blow an enemy back, but overall has more impact power as it hits an opponent. *'Gathering Cloud Severing Boreas': : Summers creates a Deadly wind blade that can be used with arm wiping movements to sweeping and somersault kicks. The blade is so sharp and fast that a whistling whizzing sound is given off as it severs anything within a given path and range. The sheer ferocity of the blade is enough to slice through metal and leave a clean cut of where it dissected the structure. Easily cleaving the sides of mountains and even people instantly. *'Gathering Cloud Obliteration' : A more advanced version of the tornado fist and unlike it's predecessor this one is meant to execute and do lethal damage to the opponent. Creating a Cyclone with a torrent of wind blades that grind into the opponent and impale through the body, spinning the target violently as the cyclone cuts through their flesh and slices the outside the body , leaving grievous wounds. This strike is powerful enough to cut through buildings and ships and puts dents and slice marks even in the strongest of metals. *'Gathering Cloud Gust Recoil' : Summers uses this techniques as a countering one to returned the force of the blows used by his opponent against them and triple that force with a powerful squall of wind that blasts the opponent's body and violently pushes them back, making use of the gust great repulsion abilities. The violent push back can with enough force crater the ground and put giants through walls. *'Gathering Cloud Sky Arrow' : V1'''Summers throws a quick and deadly uppercut that is enhanced not only in the torque of the throwing motion but is modified to create a quick but deadly vortex at the end of his elbow to increase the upward thrust at the moment of impact hits the target with the full force of a F4-F5 category like winds. The gathered force of this uppercut violently smashes into it's targets with such intensity that it launches them sky high in a twisting motion, the opponent covering great distance in a moments flash. While Considered a knockout punch, this technique has jokingly be considered strong enough to "knock someone's head off their shoulders" which has not been confirmed however the fall after the attack s they come crashing back to earth can be fatal. V2: more referred to as the '''Downburst is the downward version such as an overhead hook which completely pulverizes an opponent and wrecks absolute mayhem for the environment surrounding Summers when used to put an opponent into the ground the hard way, causing earth splitting winds pressure that comes in the form of a tornado that was angrily condensed cyclone with it's full payload released into the ground. The traveling winds as it expands obliterating the ground it lividly travels to it's. It's blast radius no safer then being directly next to it. Ranged *'Cyclone': The most basic, simple yet deadly form of attack. Summers creates a strong tornado capable of inflicting extreme amounts of damage and reaching immeasurable heights Capable of tearing into stone, rock ground and material easily. The speed and strength of the cyclone all rely on the exertion Summers puts into it. Ranging from F1 all the way to the deadly F5. Though the most basic of techniques it comes with the most applications and versatility as Summers has a near inexhaustible arsenal in ways he can implement it . Among his favorite, cloaking his body in the cyclone tornado to increase his speed and physical capabilities, even sucking the wind from someone and choking them. Even among Summer's more powerful attacks the cyclone and the principles of rotation are among one of the more basic mainstays in the majority of his techniques. *'Amun-Ra' : Summers generates a series of cyclones that nearly cover his entire body seemingly on all sides and twisting and rotating gathering both speed and momentum. While the technique can be fired off at any time he usually waits for a optimal amount of power and force has been gathered and then he releases and fires off a powerful blast. Using his hands and fingers which be proceeds to place either of as a an X formation in front of him where the concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies. The blast possesses an immense amount of force and momentum as well as packing wind blades which while slamming into it's targets proceeds to mince and grind them up. The technique is capable of eviscerating steel beams, ships, trains and most materials that come into it's path. While certain defenses can ward off the attack, it does come at a price in that the defense is largely damaged. It is one of the few spells that is capable of massive blunt trauma force as well as grievous slicing and cutting wounds and damage to property. *'Anemoi' : Similar to it's main technique Summers creates a rotating sphere of gale force into his palms this time however he increases it's size creating four large points around the central Gale Force Core, giving the appearance of a razor bladed weapon. The creation of this technique is known for its signature sound effects , a unique droning whirring sound. This technique can both be used for short and long range purposes but is better designed at long distance, allowing it to cut and slice through solid rock and material Upon collision, the central core of the detonates, producing a violent explosion and vortex of wind in the immediate area. In this version of the vortex it is laced with incredible tiny countless shards of Boreas. The shards cut and slice into the for the duration of the explosion shredding anything caught within the explosion radius which is exponentially high and vastly destructive. It was this very same technique that caused property damage so severe that it led to him being sealed away. He can create as man as two , one for each hand. The technique follows the same steps and procedure as it's V1 counterpart, however its results differ. While it retains it's cutting path the core this time implodes on itself forcibly collapsing and sucking the air out of an area it travels into or hits. The uses this constant gathered air and crushing crushing it with an intense depth of force and pressure. The rotation is spun in the opposite direction from clockwise to counter clockwise and rather than explode implodes, while not as hazardous to an area as it's V1 counterpart it is nearly as destructive and has even grimmer side effect. Crushing his opponents lungs and or body within its blast radius subsequently killing them if not instantly than slowly. This version does take a great deal more effort to use according to Nazaryan. Can only create one at a time. *'Rudra's Rage' :Summers creates a titanic tornado that is used for more defensive and diversion tactics oppose to offensive measures. This technique is meant to effect a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside or inside world, trapping everything within inside and trapping everything outside out. Surprisingly this vortex does not possess traits of it's others in that it does no harm to the environment around it nor does it cause any destruction, Only Summers and people of his choice ca enter and exit it freely. Those not allowed who attempt to leave and or enter from the inside or outside will caught in it's rotational pull and cut into pieces by the slicing winds that make up the vortex if they make contact with it. It seems to be a definitive and is a powerful technique that Summers can even use to steal air from those trapped inside creating a Zero void from where there is no breathable air. Choking off his opponents as slowly they die of asphyxiation. While the spell can not be run through and one can not simply attempt to exit from the top if someone attempted to fly upward. However if someone possess the power to dig underground and go underneath the vortex they can safely exit from the other side as the tornado is only surface deep. *'Enlil': Summers fires off a power horizontal cyclone which can be created from his mouth, hands or even using his own body as the medium. Which violently races in a direction and completely obliterates everything that stands in it's path. The size and speed of the cyclone can be altered and tampered with to create varying effects based on Summers discretion. It's impact power is deadly that it can punch and tear through buildings, defenses, ships and even sturdy areas with it's immense momentum and rotational velocity. It's winds so devastating that objects and people in the general area can get caught in the blast while avoid the brunt of the attack can get caught in the wind activity close by it and get strewn about. *'La'a Maomao' :Similar to the Anemoi, Summers creates a massive wind sphere which grows larger than the size of his body. This sphere is a condensed raging cyclone packed full to the brim with deadly winds exceeding F5 All awaiting the chance to escape. Like most of Summer's abilities the technique can be used in both short range and long range capabilities. For short range Summers jams the massive sphere into his opponents body allowing it to grind into them and violently propel them backwards, devastating anything that happens to be behind them until the sphere explodes or dissipates. The long range version fires off the massive sphere as a bullet which has the same effect of grinding into his targets and punching through them with great force. Despite how fast and powerful the sphere itself is, it's true damage comes into the form of the explosion that is included only in the long range version, As it explodes it releases a deadly payload of violent winds that wreck absolute havoc to an enemy and the area surrounding him. This technique even more so than the others for it's blast radius is considered an economic nightmare. *'Huitztlampaehecatl' :A technique that Summers considers to be among the upper echelon of his power that he can wield. Focusing his power Summers creates a powerful and gigantic vortex that grows and rotates high above in the sky, darkening the sky and blotching out the sun, the same darkness to descend upon the land. The rotation speed begins to pull and attract objects from the ground and force it into the massive core or "Dark Eye" of the storm. The attraction is strong enough to un root tree's from the ground and pull houses from their foundation and hurl them into it's center where it is caught within the center and tossed about among the rotational speed crushing it with it's powerful depths. People caught in the vortex find themselves immensely high in the air and should they be caught within the center be help as no air passes through the center where they will be trapped and die of asphyxiation, suffocating to death. Should they wind up caught in the vortex itself, they are slashed and obliterated to ribbons. According to Summer's this technique can be used to completely "wipe the board clean" Removing Mankind's filth from the face of the earth. *'Fūjin' :COMING SOON *'Tāwhirimātea' :COMING SOON *'Juracán' :COMING SOON *'Pazuzu' Various Skills & Weakness Concept & Influences Category:Characters